Many types of wireless and wired mobile devices allow a user to connect that device to a local network. Once joined to a local network, the device can then communicate with a wide area network such as the global Internet or other wider area data network through the local network. In some cases this allows the device to communicate using a more reliable network and/or using a network having a higher data throughput. In many cases, however, it may be difficult for the device to fully utilize other services in the local network.